


Izuku Midoriya: "The Ghost Rider"

by Data0



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, F/M, Izuku is kind of morally gray? a bit, Izuku is kinda the ghost rider, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data0/pseuds/Data0
Summary: Izuku is "gifted" at the age of ten with his quirk.It didn't even require him to go through a specific scenario.It just showed up and started taking his nights away from him.Watch as he tries to become a hero with this quirk, and how he gets changed by it.After all, what's a Ghost Rider if not a changed man?(No real needed knowledge of Ghost Rider comics, the movies might help you to get a better image of how he looks and talks though so I suggest those)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Izuku Midoriya: "The Ghost Rider"

**Author's Note:**

> "*GHOST RIDER FORM/GHOST RIDER HIMSELF*"
> 
> "Thinking(bold)"
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> Hey guys, some of you might be wondering why I haven't posted in a week on my other fanfic. Well, it's because of this.
> 
> An almost 10 000 words chapter that took me a long ass time to make. This idea has been sitting in my head for around 2 years now, ever since I started reading MHA fanfics...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please leave any criticism you have about it in the comments I know I have some...but I really want to get this out so I can 1. get it out of my brain and 2. get some input from you guys. Have fun!

Fire, pain, a man with a jacket? Another man, and a motorcycle together with the burning sun.

That’s all Izuku remembers of last night as he wakes up from his bed.

“… **He really went to town didn’t he?** ”

He barely gets up on the side of his bed as he takes the water bottle from the nightstand and starts to gulp it down.

“ Aaaaah.” He says after downing the whole thing, the burning feeling in his chest less painful.

“Need more...”

He puts on a black t-shirt and some green pants and heads downstairs.

As he comes down the stairs he sees his mom, making morning coffee like nothing happened last night, like that thing didn’t take over…

“Hey Izuku” His mom says with a slight smile as she looks at him.

Izuku takes a seat and starts to massage his temples.

“More water?” She asks him with a smile and motherly love.

He nods.

Taking a few glasses out of the pantry she starts filling each one up to the brim with sink water and puts them on the table.

Her son looks at them before starting to gulp each 250ml cup down so fast it was like he was a bar regular.

“Was it that bad?” Inko says with slight worry in her voice.

“ **GULP GULP GULP** ” He sets the 5th cup down before looking at her.

“Yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VROOOOOM**

He rounds the corner, the bike engine roaring in the night as he does so.

“Somebody help!”

An innocent. A man. In an alley, it seems. There was no point in hiding, he could smell the sin off of them from a mile away.

“Shut up old fuck! Just hand over the cash and we’ll get this done nice and easy!”

“HELP! HELP!” The old man screams as he swings his walking stick at the mugger, hitting him in the mouth.

“OH YOU’RE GETTING IT NOW!” The mugger screams and throws him into a wall.

“Somebody! Anybody! Help meeee…?” The old man’s voice gets quieter as he looks to the right and sees somebody standing at the end of the alley they were in. But that wasn’t why he stopped.

The mugger lets go of the man's neck after he sees what he was looking at.

A skeleton, on fire, with chains around his chest and spikes coming out of the jacket he wore. He could feel the heat even from where he was, it was like sitting in a microwave and he was already sweating bullets. The old man wasn’t affected however it seems.

A nod to the right from the flaming skull of the skeleton.

“Thank you! Thank you!” The old man says as he gets out of the alley past the skeleton.

“Look...I don’t, I don’t wanna get violent aight? I’ll just stay here ok? Just-” He kept trying to argue as the old man's savior kept creeping closer.

**THUNK**

He picks him up by the collar of his jacket and punches him into the wall.

“Huh...Huh...Huh...” The mugger was breathing heavily through his mouth, now he was sweating bombs.

“ **LOOK INTO MY EYES** ” A demonic voice came out of flames, the jaws moving in the imitation of a mouth, speaking without a tongue.

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** ” He screams as he feels himself spinning down the holes in the skull, looking into and endless abys. Then it came.

FIRE. EVERYWHERE. IN HIS BONES, IN HIS ARMS, IN HIS BLOOD AND IN HIS EYES. IT DIDN’T STOP. IT KEPT BURNING. WHY WAS IT SO HOT! HOW CAN SOMETHING BE SO HOT!?

He sees something through the fire covering his eyes. A woman and a car? He breaks the window and steals it. His father at home? He beats him up after arguing about the new marriage. A man who fights him in an alley? He stabs him in the neck and steals his money.

Oh god, it burns. It burns so much. Why is it showing him this? Why isn’t it stopping? What? Why is it showing him the same things again? He doesn’t want this! What’s this?!! Stop! Stop I don’t want to see this anymore! Please stop! PLEASE, PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!

Then it all ends after what felt like an eternity

He comes back to his situation. The skeleton was still in front of him but the pain was gone. He could barely move and he felt like just went through hell. It opened its mouth again and started to speak.

“ * **BE BETTER*** ”

He lets go of the man and lets him fall down on the ground, laying there without moving.

His job was done. The sinner was punished and he could start his search for others again tomorrow night. Getting out of the alleyway and spotting his bike the demon gets on top of it and starts driving back to where he came from.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who was it this time?” His mom walks and sits next to him and starts to rub small circles on his back as she listens.

“A mugger with an old man trying to make him his next victim. Tsk.” His disgust was evident.

“How’d it go?” His mom asks him with a sad look.

“Pretty good. He’s not dead.” Izuku’s small smile was warming his mother already.

She gets up and heads back to the kitchen counter and takes the school lunch she made for him and hands it over.

“Thanks.” He says smiling at it.

“You should get going Izuku. School’s going to start soon, isn’t it? I don’t want you to be late today.”

“What’s happing today?” He looks at her confused.

“They’re handing out those school application forms, don’t you remember? My god, has all the night stalking been messing with your brain or what?” The mood was way better now.

“Ha! Not really, I just forgot that’s all.”

“Well if you still wanna get into UA then I suggest you stop hanging around in this kitchen and get going young man!” The playful tone in her voice was reinvigorating for Izuku, stalking criminals or “sinners” at night was very drain full, so his mom's attempts at changing his mind to other things are more than welcome.

“Alright, alright! I’ll get going and be back in a few.”

He gets up and goes upstairs, making his way into the bedroom decorated with posters of heroes and their figurines, he wasn’t the biggest fan but he liked to keep them around. Early childhood memories he supposed.

What he didn’t like was his “quirk” however.

If you could even call it that, that is. It came around when he was 10, way later than the usual 4 or 6 years needed for one to show up but when it did, boy did it make itself known.

It was late at night as he was sleeping that he suddenly felt something burning deep, deep inside him. It was amazing at first, he was really excited to finally have a quirk and see how his life would change, he even thought it was fire breathing like his father's quirk. After around a minute or 2, all he remembers is that his flesh caught fire as he was pacing around the room waiting for something to happen.

His mom told him the rest of the story from her side, however. She heard him scream and immediately headed out to see him walking down the stairs and to the door out of their apartment, she tried to get him to stop but she couldn’t. He was entirely different person and his body matched that.

His skin was gone and instead, only a skeleton stood, taller than Izuku and covered in flames wearing what seemed to be leather clothes with metal spikes protruding out of the jacket.

Since she couldn’t stop he got away and into the city. What comes next was a blur on his side. Fire, chains, riding a bike and screams of pain were all he remembered of that night. Eventually the police his mother called managed to track him down after a big chase in the city.

After the sun came and made him crash into a field outside of the city.

The police at the scene reported that Izuku’s body was turning back to normal in the sun or so it appeared at least. The same thing is what was happening with the bike he somehow got, it was turning back to normal from a demonic-looking amalgamation of one, with a skull as it’s front and tires that were on fire to a normal one, with blue paint and no fire or skulls before it disappeared into a blur of flames.

**Sigh**

“ Why am I thinking about this?” He says as he looks into the mirror making sure his uniform was in order before heading out.

“Izuku can you hurry up? You’ve only got 20 minutes left!”

“SHIT!”

“LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!”

He comes rushing down the stairs and stuffs the bento into his bag before hugging his mom and walking out the door.

“Have fun!” Inko shouts as he exits the building and goes down the stairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was almost over now. They got those papers his mother mentioned, the teacher threw them in the air ranting and raving about how they’re all gonna be heroes, not really thinking of the fact that maybe somebody wants to go to something else besides a hero school, but who was he to argue? He was going to UA, wasn’t he? Or at least he wanted to. Would UA even accept him with his “quirk”? how would he even train at the school? It’s not like I can just train at night and I can’t have an umbrella over my head or something...

“Stop fucking mumbling” Bakougo comments to him as he gets out of his seat.

“Get up, can't you seeschool’s done?”

He didn’t even notice, weird. Maybe his night trips are starting to mess him up for real. He gets up from his seat and starts to pack his things, Bakougo waiting for him at the door to finish so they could head home.

They’re going down the street, making small talk and the like, until they have to split up at their usual spot. And like usual he heads through the tunnel that gets him home faster. Big mistake, but maybe not for him.

**CLANK**

He looks over to the grate that just popped up from the ground with shocked eyes as he prepares to fight.

Before he can even react however slime comes out of the hole and starts to cover him in a few seconds.

“You’ll be a nice way for me to get rid of that guy.” The villain says with glee as he starts to pour his slime down Izuku’s throat, he tries to fight back for a few seconds before realizing how dumb he is.

He’s **under** the tunnel.

Flames start sprouting out of his body, burning all his flesh in a moment as a flaming skeleton takes his place.

“WHAT THE HELL!” The villain screams as he gets burned from the inside and lets go of the kid.

“UGHHHH!” He tries to land a hit on him but it just melts as soon as it touches the flames.

He opens his mouth and chains spew out, covering the villain and binding his liquid form to the spot. He catches the chain from his mouth and starts pulling on it, breaking it apart and leaving him with it in his hands.

He feels the miss deads of the evildoer in front of him, god, sin was coming off of him like a plague: men, children, women, the man seemed to have no limits if what Izuku was seeing was right. He felt like he should fry him up where he stood. He felt like he didn’t deserve a second chance. But he was a hero, and if he wanted to keep being one then he had to resist that urge inside of him to end this pathetic man's life, but oh how easy it would be…

Just when’s he’s finished thinking another man pops out of the hole, much bigger and with an actual body this time.

“FEAR NOT! WHY? BECAUSE **I AM HERE**!” He screams and punches the air in front of him.

“* **NO WAI-*** ” Izuku tried to prevent him, but he was too late.

The ensuing windblast scattered the villain in all directions and slightly pushed Izuku back as he tried to hold on. He stopped his quirk and transformed back to his normal form, his flesh coming back.

“All Might?!” He screams after getting a good look at the person who actually defeated the villain. A man with golden hair, a white shirt, and some combat pants, who was taller than Izuku could even dream of being, carrying what seemed like plastic grocery bags.

“HAHAHA! YES!” All Might answers with the trademark laughter in English.

“Oh my god, it’s so amazing to finally meet you! I have so many questions! NO NO WAIT! Most important!” He says as he rummages through his backpack and picks up an old notebook, “Hero analysis for the future 10”, it was a bit dirty but mostly intact, after finally gaining his powers at 10 he stopped writing any notes on heroes, some may call him too confident but the truth is he just didn’t find heroes as interesting anymore. That didn't apply to All Might though.

“PLEASE SIGN THIS!” He opens 2 blank pages for All Might to sign.

“SURE THING YOUNG MAN!” All Might answers him before seemingly producing a pen out of thin air and signing it.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! This is 100% becoming a family heirloom now!”  
  


“WELL THEN! I’LL COLLECT THIS VILLAIN AND BE ON MY WAY!” All Might shouts as he collects the slime in a flurry, Izuku barely even catching a glimpse of it, when he’s done he pockets the now 2 full of slime soda cans in his pockets.

“WAIT! I have so many more questions to ask!!” He tries to shout when he sees All Might prepare to jump and leave.

“CRIME DOESN’T REST! SO NEITHER CAN I!” All Might shouts as he jumps into the air.

“What’s that?” He looks down to see what’s the tugging feeling on his leg.

“SHIT!” He voices as he sees the kid he talked to now hanging on his leg while he flies in the air.

“WAIIIIIT” Izuku kept trying to say but the wind got in his way.

“AAAAH! LET GO!” He shouts panicked as he tries to get him off.

  
  
“I’LL DIE IF I DO!” Izuku barks right back at him.

“TRUE! HOLD ON A BIT!!”

They manage to land on top of a rooftop in the middle of the city, both very exhausted.

“Hah, hah, hah...I could’ve died” Izuku says out of breath and with a slight laugh.

“All Might, please, I just want to ask you one-...” His voice hangs when he looks to see All Might who was now just a puff of smoke, and out of the smoke comes a man with All Might's clothes and hair but with a much more...grotesque body. His eyes were so deep inside that his forehead cast a shadow over them and his deep lanky form made him look he hadn’t eaten in years.

“All Might?...” Izuku was flabbergasted, looking at his idol and seeing nothing more than just a weak old man takes his place was...not pleasant to say the least.

“Yes...” All Might answers sullenly while crouching and slouching against the railing of the building.

“Are you...alright? Should I call someone for help or something?” Izuku answers as he slowly approaches and starts to crouch right next to the man.

“Ever seen one of those guys who puff their chest up at the pool? Well, that’s how my quirk works now.” He picks the side of his white shirt and raises it, showing his chest, and on it was a horrible scar, built like a spiderweb, it leaves Izuku wondering how he’s not dead yet.

“A few years ago I had this happen to me in a fight with a villain. Since then I’ve only been able to work as a hero for a few hours every day, having to rest after my time limit is up. All the while missing half of my organs.” The shirt moves back and All Might looks him in the eyes.

“You must _**not**_ tell anyone about what you’ve seen today. Not your mom, not your dad, not friends, and certainly not post about it on the Internet. Do you understand? What you just found out could destabilize society in ways we can’t even imagine, I want you to really get that.” He finishes and puts his hands on Izuku shoulders, fixing him with a cold serious stare, there was no play in it, no jokes were being made.

“Do you understand?”

Izuku looks at him. He slowly nods.

“Yes”

“Good, I’ll go down and tell somebody to come and unlock the door for you.” All Might starts to get up and move. Izuku does so as well in a rush and blurts out something.

“Wait! I only have one question! Please.” He begs the man to stay.

“ **Sigh** Alright.”

Izuku looks down for a second, he didn’t think he’d get this far, ever. His mouth keeps opening like a fish out on land, the words just couldn’t come out. He digs his nails deep into his skin and forces his voice to come out.

“I’ve done...horrible things in my life, things I would rather not talk about... I don’t think they’re something I’d want more people to know but…I... I still want to become a hero. I want to ask you. Can I be a hero?

His eyes were focused on All Might. His response would most likely decide the rest of his life.

All Might was a bit amused. After all, what could a teen have done to incite this kind of question? Either way, he ran the question over in his head and gave a response. 

“It’s all up to you.”

“What?” Izuku wasn’t ready for that. He expected a no or yes.

“Do you want to repent for what you’ve done? Do you want to be better?” All Mights tone was as serious as ever, he was looking right back at the teen.

His mind flashes and he remembers last night, he remembers the mugger, words echo in his mind as he does so: “* **BE BETTER*** ”.

“Yes...”

“Then yes. I do think you can become a hero.” All Might says with a smile as he turns around and walks down the stairs.

“Yes...” Izuku was stuck to his place. His eyes were coming out of his head. It was like his brain blue screened.

“Yes.” A smile was starting to form on his face.

“YES.” His smile was reaching his ears as he held his head high.

“YEEES!!” He was screaming at the top of his lungs and into the sky, joy was washing over him like never before as he cried tears of joy. He goes limp on the ground on his back, his arms and legs spread out to his sides.

A weight was lifted off of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Might was going down the stairs as he heard the kid scream.

He was happy.

That made him pretty happy too, but he had a job to do now. Speaking of which, how’s that villain doing? He reaches to his pocket to get the bottle but feels air instead. He looks down immediately and sees both bottles gone.

“Shit!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BOOM**

The sudden explosion makes Izuku rise back up immediately and looks out into the city to see where it came from.

**BOOM**  
  


Another one. What the hell was happening? How’s there so much smoke coming out of there? He couldn’t find an answer, he knew he had to go and see what was happening but how was he going to get there? He can't wait for All Might to send somebody.

He looks over the railing and sees the building he was on top of was creating a shadow. That gives him an idea.

“THIS BETTER WORK!” He shouts as he jumps over the railing and down. In the middle of his jump, he starts to transform and brace for impact on the hard concrete.

**THUUUUUNK**

The asphalt roars as it gets split right open, he was sorry for the workers that would have to repair this. Out of the created puff of smoke comes out Izuku, now no more than a flaming skeleton with a school uniform that looked charred.

He puts his boney index and thumb into his mouth.

**FEEEEEEW**

He whistles loudly before a portal of fire opens up to his right and out of it strolls a demonic-looking motorcycle. He gets on and starts to rev it up.

**VROOOM VROOOOM**

The engine screams in what seems like a welcoming tone towards Izuku. He starts to head out leaving a trail of fire wherever his tires touched the ground.

The moment he gets out of the building's shadow however the bikes morph back to normal and so does Izuku and his uniform. They keep going until they’re close enough that Izuku can just walk the needed distance. He was lucky he wasn’t spotted until now.

Walking into a dark alley he transforms again and makes the bike disappear into a blur of fire.

“Shouldn’t be too far off now.” Izukus body was transforming back as he came out and into the sunlight, looking around to see if anybody saw him. He starts running to where he heard the explosions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ooops, sorry”

“Sorry”  
  


“Coming through, sorry”

He blurts out excuses to people left and right as he heads further into the crowd, trying to get in front to see what was happening.

That’s when he sees the villain. It was the same slime villain that tried to fight him in the tunnel before All Might showed up.

But what’s that? There’s someone in there it seems, oh god he’s got another hostage now? Wait-

“THAT’S BAKUGO!” He screams as he rushes forward and jumps over the police barricade not thinking about what he was doing.

Damn it! He had to move fast, he didn’t have much time.

He ignores the screams of the heroes, he was completely focused on his situation and so was a blonde man in the crowd. Time seemed to slow down for Izuku as he made his way through the fire to get to the villain, it didn’t even burn him, he had to wonder if it was because of his quirk or adrenaline? Either way, once he got near the villain he threw his bag right at him, some loose pencils managing to stab him in the eye and temporarily blind him.

That’s his chance.

He transforms in front of the crowd, bringing as much power out of the transformation as possible in order to create a shockwave that would make the villain stumble back and let Bakougo breathe. And that’s exactly what it did.

As he gets close he notices his friend's reaction to his transformation. He was shocked, to say the least.

He catches his hand and pulls him out of the slime, throwing him to the side. The villain notices his hostage was gone and looks over to Izuku.

“YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU!” He shouts and tries to attack him.

But everyone is taken back when they hear 4 words coming out of someone's mouth.

“I REALLY AM PATHETIC.”

“* **ALL MIGHT*** “ Izuku shouts in his transformed state as All Might punch the air and makes the attack disappear.

“I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN BE A HERO. BUT HERE I AM, NOT HOLDING MYSELF UP TO THE SAME IDEALS I WANT YOU TO.”  
  


All Might rears his hand back and shouts into the air as he punches the villains' form.

“DETROIT SMASH”

“ALL MIIIIIIIIIIGHT!” The villain screams while being spread all over the street into a million bits. As everything quieted down rain started to fall down back on the ground.

“He...HE MADE IT RAIN!”

“HIS PUNCH WAS SO STRONG IT MADE IT RAIN”

The crowd was erupting from behind, cheering for All Might and his display of power.

Izuku let his transformation go and looked over to Bakougo.

“So that’s how it looks?” Bakougo picks himself up from the ground and asks.

“More or less.” He gets back up too as he answers and looks at All Might, who‘s now in a crowd of journalists.

“ **Time to go home I guess** ” He smiles to himself as he heads home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku was walking peacefully along the road, it might have started a bit rough but this was shaping to be the best day of his life, but oh how little did he know.

“ **I hope Bakougo is** **alright** **though. He looked pretty bad after the fight…** ”

Suddenly, a large man slides out of an alleyway, Izuku immediately gets ready to fight.

“ALL MIGHT?” He shouts and lets his stance fall as he looks at the man.

“I AM HER-” All Might transforms back into his weak form, spewing blood all over the concrete as he does so.

“Are you ok? Weren’t you and those news people busy?” Izuku asks the man confused, looking at him and trying to deduce if he should hand over some water.

“A hero's job is to save people, not give interviews!” The cough lets up and he looks at him.

“Right...What can I help you with?”

All Might straightens his back and looks at the teen seriously, forcing the teen to straighten as well, slight worry etched on his face, had he done something wrong?

“Young… I’m sorry I never ev-

“Midoriya”

“Young Midoriya” All Might says. He was a bit taken aback by the teens' direct approach to talking.

“I have a proposal for you.”

This is getting interesting.

“Yes?”

“My quirk is well...to put it simply a power stockpiling one.”

Izuku was about to lose his mind, not only did he learns Japan’s most famous man biggest secret, he now knows 2!

“This quirk. This power. It has been passed down to me from another person, my mentor. As of now, I’m the 8th holder of this powerful quirk and it’s strongest user. With each holder the power grows stronger and stronger, however, it also has a limit, the user. I can’t posses this quirk for much longer, like a bonfire without fuel, all I have left are tiny embers, that is why I want to pass this power to someone else, to someone worthy, like all the men and women before me.”  
  


All Mights speech was a grand tale. It made Izukus hearth beat more and more by the minute, he was afraid it’d pop.

“Why are you telling me this All Might?”

“ **It can’t be**...”

All Might fixes Izuku with his gaze.

“That someone would be you.”

He’s done. He faints on the spot.

“OI HEY!-”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up a few minutes later.

“Hey! Hey!”

He bolts up from his slouched position on the wall, and looks at the voice.

“All Might?”

“Yeah. Are you alright?” He asks as he takes a hold of the teen's hand and helps him get up.

“Sorry for the overreaction...” Izuku’s gaze was sheepishly focused on the floor.

“No problem, but I would still like an answer.” All Might smile and asks him.

“Yes!” Izuku looks him in the eyes and straightens his back.

“I’ll do everything in my power to be a good successor.” He bows and makes All Might smile.

“That’s the spirit!”

Izuku bends back and looks at him.

“Now, before anything’s done we need to make sure that your body can take the stress my quirk will provide.” All Might crosses his arms and starts to massage his chin with his hand looking all over the teen.

“You’re alright for a kid, sure, but you’ll definitely need more muscle if you want to even dream of getting my quirk.” He takes his hand back and knocks on Izukus stomach with his index finger.

“Don’t do that please?!”

“My bad, my bad.”

He straightens again and looks at him.

“What do I need to do?” He asks, his voice unfaltering. All Might might’ve just found the perfect match.

“Hmph. Meet me tomorrow morning at Dagobah beach, we’ll have your training begin there.” All Might's smile was contagious, and Izuku couldn't help but smile too.

They end their conversation a little bit later, talking about how they would have to keep everything secret for a while, they didn’t want to attract much attention as he was training with All Might, people could take that the wrong way in more than one way...that’s why his mother wouldn’t be informed about who Yagi was. In her eyes, he was just an ex-hero that Izuku managed to meet one day while hanging around a villain attack, who was helping him train for the UA exam. Nothing more.

Throughout his ten months of _**grueling training**_ All Might always managed to make Izuku go home a stumbling mess of exhaustion. But it was all worth it.

Dinners with the man would also start to become a regular thing apparently, his mom really wanted to meet him one day and she couldn’t have been more surprised, a bag of skin and bones was helping Izuku get into UA afterall… although maybe that’s a bit too rude of a thing to think about somebody. Who knows? Maybe he was better than All Might!

A bit of sarcasm never hurt anybody right?... Right?

As they were training one day however something peculiar happened.

Dagobah Beach, their place for Izukus training? Where he carried all of the trash that had accumulated on it through the years to a truck that was meant to dispose of it? Well…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku was resting on the trash that was still left on the beach. It wasn’t very hygienic of him to do that but he’d shower later anyhow so it didn’t matter.

He sat there, under the shadow of the trash, baskin himself in it, even transforming himself, it made him feel good whenever he got to rest like this. All Might was gone anyhow, so he wouldn’t have any problems with him. The man really asked a lot of questions about his quirk the first time they talked about it, he didn’t really understand it’s appeal himself.

“ **Being a flaming skeleton at day, and being passed by it at night.** ”

“ **Such a good quirk...** ”

He lets his head rest against the trash, the exhaust washing out of him with each second.

He picks up some sand with his hand and weirdly plays with it while looking at the setting sun, he picks up more and starts to relax some more, leaning his head back again.

“* **COULD SERIOUSLY GO FOR SOME SODA RIGHT NOW...*** ”

He pictures the can in his mind, green and round, he imagines the cap being popped and how nice it’d taste. That’s when he starts to feel something weird moving in his right hand.

He leans back forward and looks at it.

A soda can made of black stone.

“ **No fucking way…”**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Izuku would keep trying and testing new shapes and items. A can, a sphere, a cube here and there. He had many things to try. But what shocked him most about his new power was the fact he could alter stone into different states.

He picks up a big rock and starts to imagine it transforming into coal. Black and easy to catch fire, with a hard and rocky exterior.

The rock starts to melt in the flames of his hand, becoming darker in an instant and then immediately catching fire. Izuku absorbs its fire into him.

He knew what he wanted to make the moment he found out about this.

Guns.

This would be fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The Mark XIX Desert Eagle is a gas-operated, semi-automatic pistol with a 7 round capacity in .50 AE and 8 round capacity in .44 Magnum. The gun measures 27.305cm in length with a 15.2 cm barrel, or 37.465cm in a 25.4cm barrel available in black as an aftermarket item. The width is 3.17cm, the height 15.8cm and the weight with an empty magazine is approximately 2 kgs and 41grams. It has a trigger reach of 6.9 cm and a sight radius of 21.5cm with the 15.2 cm barrel. The construction of the Mark XIX Desert Eagle utilizes the latest CNC machine technology providing exacting specifications with tight tolerances creating a work of art in a precision firearm. The grip is anatomically formed and provides an ideal hand seating angle for two-handed shooting allowing for comfortable, rapid, and accurate firing. The Picatinny style accessory rail easily allows for aftermarket optics and scope rings...”

Izuku read the pistols description word by word, fascinated by it, who knew guns could be so interesting? He should’ve started this a long time ago.

For 10 days Izuku has been learning about guns. He didn’t know much, but he knew the Desert Eagle was going to be his. Call him childish but the weapon looked too good to not intrigue him, it’s shape just screamed at Izuku that he needed to have it. There was no way to argue.

He’s been trying his best to memorize as much of the weapon as he could. it’s inner working and layout, it’s grip and it’s loading mechanism. For now, his best imitations of it always seemed to break after a few shots. He really had to thank All Might for showing him that shooting range.

More time passes, more sites are visited, more versions are made. Tiny improvements are all around until something clicks in his mind and he goes to test it at the range.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was a good man. He was the range manager and a close friend of All Might from back in America before he moved to Japan. So he didn’t bat an eye when his new “student” showed up, burned all his skin, and started making guns and bullets out of rocks at the range. In fact, he was pretty curious.

Alas, he made a promise to his friend that he’d leave the kid alone, so that’s what he’d do. The stock market looked pretty interesting in the newspaper anyway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku finishes firing the gun, he inspects the Deagle, and yes, there it is, broken again. He knew that’d happen.

He shifts into his skeletal form and picks up another big chunk of rock he brought along. Within seconds it turns into the image inside his mind. He turns and picks up some smaller rocks as he sets the Deagle on the table in front of him.

“ **Focus...** ” Fire spews from his hands and covers the rock, It melts, shifts, and molds itself into a 50. AE round. They were the hardest to make, finding the balance between gunpowder and length was somewhat tricky but he could manage.

“ **Good.** ”

The next rock he picked was bigger than the ones used for his ammo but smaller than the one for his gun.

The same thing as before happens, the rock melts and starts to transform into a black magazine, like the rest of the items.

The rounds get chambered in the magazine, and it gets loaded into the gun. Now comes his test…

Unlike before now he doesn’t turn back into his human form, instead opting to stay in his skeletal one and focus his fire on the gun itself. The gun then starts to shift, just like before, only this time Izuku had to give almost no effort, it morphs into something...demonic, is what he would best describe it as, a skull with horns took the muzzle braker's place and it looked as if the bullets were spat by it, the gun itself became more charred and it seemed that the small details of it, like the safety and the like seemed to be outlined with fire. If his theory was right then what would happen next would be amazing…

**BAM** **BAM** **BAM**

3 shots get fired. They were much louder than before and instead of a bullet hitting the target, it was more like an explosion. Izuku looks at the gun, inspects it for a bit “grins” and then starts shooting again.

**BAM BAM BAM BAM**

7 shots have now been fired.

“* **IT WORKED***!“ He shouts happily. His theory was that if he could infuse the weapon with his quirk then it might be able to hold up to more shots… it did better than he thought it would. By the end of the day he went home with no rocks, all of them spent creating ammunition and magazines.

Over the next months Izuku would keep cleaning the beach and keep getting better at his craft. His weapons were sturdier than he gave them credit for if he was honest.

The Deagle could now take upwards of 20 SHOTS before even beginning to break down, frankly it was amazing. His magazines were now also bigger, managing to fit 15 rounds in each. He didn’t worry much about weight though, his transformed form could handle pretty big loads and if he needed to he could just leave the items behind, it’s not like he can’t make more right?

He’d also been tinkering with different weapon designs, trying things like SMGs and Sniper Rifles.

SMGs proved to be too hard to make for him, his end result would always jam or have pieces missing.

Sniper Rifles were somewhat easier to make, especially something like the Remington Model 700 with its bolt action. It’s “short” barrel however bothered him, so he made sure to always make it longer.

Ammo was also starting to come by easier, it was still hard but he could now make a few rounds at a time, letting him fill a Deagle magazine in just a few seconds, loading them into mags was what was really time-consuming… guess that having 5 whole mags with you fixes that.

“So that’s anoy-”

“Why not just create the bullets inside the magazine? You can already make gunpowder inside rounds can’t you?” All Might questions him while drinking his coffee and looking at the beach that was now close to being totally cleaned. A smile creeps upon his face.

***FACEPALM***

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold on the day before the UA exam, the birds were chirping and people were starting to finally wake up while heading to work.

And then there was Izuku.

All Might gets out of his car and looks at the time. Young Midorya would have to go soon or else he’d miss the written exam. It was a shame that he didn’t manage to clean all of the beach though, oh well, perhaps he had put a bit too much work on the young man.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!” All Might bolts to the sound of the scream, it sounded like Midoriya.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” He screamed again as he ran even faster out of the parking lot. But when he got there, he was astonished by what lay ahead…

The beach was ALL clean. Not a single spec of dust remained, it looked brand new.

And on top of a huge pile of trash gathered upfront was young Midoriya screaming to the sky without a shirt.

“Oh...my...GOODNESS” All Might turns into his hero form as he shouts the last word and goes to catch Midoriya who was falling from atop his pile of trash, exhaustion clear on his face. The kid had stayed up and had cleaned the whole beach the entire night…

“All Might...I did it...”

“YES, YOU DID! I CAN’T BELIEVE MY EYES YOUNG MIDORIYA!”

He sets Midorya down on the stairs and looks around. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“YOU’VE EVEN CLEARED THE PARTS I SAID YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO?!”

“Yes..” Came a weak replay from behind him.

“YOUNG MIDORIYA...YOU, HAVE GONE BEYOND MY WILDEST EXPECTATIONS, YOU DIDN’T EVEN GIVE THIS TRAINING 100% OF YOUR EFFORT NAY, YOU WENT PLUS ULTRA! AMD GAVE 200%!”

All Might was so proud he could almost cry.

Midoriya picks himself up and starts to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. That’s when his idol turns back and looks at him with determination.

“YOU ARE READY!” He exclaims at the top of his lungs and plucks a strand of hair.

“All Might...” Midoriya was barely staying up on pure will force alone, looking his idol in the eyes as he said unto him the words that would change his life a 2nd time.

“YOU YOUNG MIDORYA! YOU ALONE AND YOUR EFFORTS! HAVE ALL AMOUNTED TO THIS ONE SINGULAR MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE. YOU MORE THAN DESERVE MY QUIRK...I OWE IT TO YOU.”

Izuku straightened like a plank. He didn’t remember the last time he got such high praise, he less expected it to come from All Might himself, his idol.

“NOW...” He shoves the hair a tiny bit further into Izukus view and he looks at it.

“EAT THIS!”

…

“fuck...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hair felt disgusting to eat, but at least he got it done. He couldn’t feel any power coming to him yet so he guessed it had to be digested first?

Either way he made his way into the hero school, curiously looking at the H shape of the building. The big class that they were going to write the exam in was a bit intimidating at first but it soon dawned on him that the sheet of paper in front of him was even more so…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the written exam done they all gathered into a big auditorium for the physical exam, where they would be first given details on it. He also gave a small hello to Bakougo who turns out was seated next to him.

Present Mic walks in and starts to explain the exam to them. They would have to battle robots in order to gain points, the more points you have the higher the chance you get in, different robots would give different amounts of points. Pretty easy stuff. He mumbles to himself, thinking of the ways he could get rid of the robots and get the highest score he can.

“-Shoot or maybe….-drag and hide?….what if I...at the entrence?” The words came out hurriedly and they made no sense to the people near him, except Bakougo apparently, who smacked him on the head.

“Shut up for a sec.” He says in a hushed angry tone.

“Right, sorry”

An exam taker stands up and interrupts Present-Mic, talking about some sort of pamphlet error? Then he turns around in their direction.

“-AND YOU! With the green hair! You keep mumbling and distracting everyone! I’m asking you to please stop that!”

“Uh, sure?”Izuku answers confused, he wasn’t that loud, was he?…

“GO FUCK YOURSELF ASSWIPE” Bakougo shouts and makes them sit down.

“ **Oh yeah, I forgot Bakougou was here...** “

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izuku was outside the mock city where the test would take place. He already had a plan in mind for what he’d do, he just needed to find where a shadow was cast first. A bit easier said than done. That’s when he sees a girl, who seemed to be trembling? He goes to check on her but is stopped by the guy Bakougo swore at, he looked very athletic now that he got a good look at him. He even had engine exhausts coming out of his calves. So maybe he’s an Ilda?

“That girl is concentrating on taking this exam and you want to disrupt her? That’s not something a proper hero would do.” He sets a stern gaze on Izuku, who seemed annoyed by him.

“I wasn’t...Yknow what? I don’t even care. Go fuck yourself.” He turns back as he says the last part. Maybe Bakougo was starting to rub off on him again?

His thoughts get interrupted as the announcer shouts a loud “STAAAAART!”.

He didn’t have time to do anything, there wasn’t even a countdown for Christ's sake, but people were already rushing in.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE'S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS!”

Izuku finds a shadow as fast as he can, and while under it transforms to some degree of curiosity from the other students and calls his bike.

**FEEEEEEEEW**

The loud whistle makes the portal appear and Izuku immediately hops on the Bike, speeding through the crowd at speeds a 15-year-old shouldn’t know how to drive at.

The chain he got while inside the shadow was used to tear robots apart as he speeds through the city, but only being able to be used in places where the sunlight didn’t reach made him switch to his other trusty weapon. The Deagle.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The weapon roared a devilish song as it tore through the robots and the walls behind them.

Point after point, he racked them up, doing risky moves as he took corners at speeds over 120km.

The board looking at him were very interested, but none were as much as All Might, after all, this was the first time he really got to see Midorya actually fight. He was proud and a bit worried.

Midoriya jumps off the bike and transforms under the shadow of a building. The bike crashes into a robot, saving the student that was about to be attacked by it.

He pulls his chain from his torso and it lights on fire as he swings at the robot, the metal that held it together was more like butter than actual metal to him, it crumpled in mere seconds from a single swing.

He does a quick snap of his arm and the chain returns back on his chest, like a snake to its owner.

The bike comes back and he gets up on it again. Giving a slight nod to the student he had saved. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hmmm, we have some really great applicants this year don’t we?”

“Yes, that biker guy totally has style! Not to mention how he tears through the robots. Where did he even get weaponry like that?”

“You seem to really focus on him a lot Yagi-san? He’s good, sure, but is he really hero material?” A man in a black jumpsuit says from the back.

“Let’s see how they handle this.”

Two of them press buttons at the same time and a sudden quake starts to happen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mock city the examines were starting to worry, a quake had just hit them and it hasn’t stopped. Something big must be coming.

Izuku manages to barely hold on to his bike as he travels to where he thinks the quake is coming from, getting there he sees why everyone was running away...and why he should’ve probably followed.

The Zero Pointer. A huge metal monstrosity that towered over the city’s buildings, and with the way the sun was shining, all the darkness it produced was behind it, so no, Izuku wasn’t going to fight it.

“HELP! ANYBODY, PLEASE! I NEED HELP!”

Nevermind…

He drives towards the scream and on his way notices that the girl was stuck behind what seemed like a huge cement rock.

“Are you hurt!?” he shouts as he gets off the bike and approaches the girl, they had to move fast or the Zero Pointer would get to them.

“My leg’s trapped and I think it’s even dislocated!”

“Shit!...” He looked around for anything to help. There was nowhere he could transform so he couldn’t make a weapon out of the rock. He also can’t take her out, it would just make more slabs fall on them, or he could hurt her.

“Shit, shit…” He looks around more frantically. The Zero Pointer was closing in.

He knew what he had to do.

“Wait here! I’m coming back!”

He gets on his bike and starts to head **_towards_** the Zero Pointer, his eyes glued in on its shadow, he hoped to any god that would listen that his damn plan worked…

“* **NOW*** ” He jumps in the air and takes his chain, throws it, and it wraps around a piece of it.

He pulls on it as hard as he can and at the same time kicks the air, sending him flying like a missile towards its head.

His transformations run out in the middle and he gets ready. The words of All Might from before the exam running through his mind.

“There are no combat points rewarded for taking on the humongous villain.”

His arms starts to shine with electricity bolting out of it.

“But there is… opportunity!”

His tracksuit’s right sleeve gets destroyed.

“A chance to shine!”

Izuku clenches his teeth harder than ever before. All of the teachers watching had their eyes on him.

“To show what you’re really made of!”

He was right on top of the Zero Pointer.

“So clench your butt-cheeks kid and yell this from the depths of your HEARTH!”

“ * **SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!*** ” The whole arena heard Izuku’s demonic scream, but instead of instilling fear...it made their hearts drop at seeing the hero that he was.

Izuku’s punch connects with the Zero Pointers scalp and it all turns in on itself.

“That’s it…Embody what it means to be a hero!”

Explosions start erupting everywhere out of its body. He had saved that girl. What a relief.

…

He’s falling.

“DARK, DARK, DARK, DARK!?”

A shadow starts to go over him and he looks back up to see the Zero Pointer was falling on him.

“ **I suppose that’s one way to do it…** ”

He transforms. And the Zero Pointer falls right on him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on he waits at his home for his acceptance letter to come.

His mom was cooking Katsudon as a way to celebrate, 2 days after, but it didn’t seem to matter to her...and he wasn’t going to sour her good mood.

He was tinkering with something when his mom suddenly barges through the door, a letter in hand. He immediately runs to her and looks at her.

She gives a slow nod and then exits the room.

With the envelope in hand and anxiety building in his throat he tears the envelope in half and lets the device inside it fall on his table. A few seconds pass and a hologram recording starts up. He looks at it confused.

“WHAT?! I have to do how many of-”

“OH IT’S ON!?” All Might shouts before looking at the camera. He’s going to work at UA?? That might explain why he hasn’t met him the past couple of days.

“YOUNG MIDORYIA---

A few minutes pass…

“COME YOUNG MIDORIYA! THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”

Those words still hung in Izuku’s mind. He couldn’t believe it. Even after so much time dedicated to getting here. He couldn’t believe it. He did it...he was In UA…

The next 2 hours would then be spent by the 2 Midoriya eating katsudon and cake, hugging each other and shouting happily about Izuku’s success.

He slept really good that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, how was it? you like the concept? you like it's lenght? well i'm gonna tell you now, you're probabbly not gonna get another one of these guys for a LOOOOONG while, yeah sorry XD just not happening.
> 
> I'll be kind of taking a break from writing for a while now. I'm thinking that this should be enough to keep you guys entertained till i come back in a few weeks. I'm sorry for the guys that really wanted a desert hero chapter though, but who knows? that one might come one day, although to be perfectly honest with you guys? i really am struggling with the plot of that one...
> 
> Anyway, have a good one guys i'll be back in a while.


End file.
